Going Crazy
by XxMoonlightCharmxX
Summary: JohnTorrie - She was assigned to some student she wasn't familiar with, and that was all. But how come she manages to find herself doubting that?


**XxMoonlightCharmxX: I sort of had to repost this because a different idea for this story popped in my head. My chances of continuing this seem evitable… **

"One week left till vacation," Torrie Wilson sang out, knocking out percussion accompaniment on her sister Trish's bedroom door. A muffled groan was the only response. Torrie grinned as she bounded down the stairs. Trish's idea of making the most of vacation was to sleep in. Torrie, on the other hand, figured time was wasted if she wasn't moving in fast motion. "'Morning, mom!" She said, pausing to drop a kiss on her mother's cheek as she passed the kitchen table. "Got any bagels? I've got to eat breakfast on the run today!" "What else is new?" Her mother said, with a glance at the clock on the stove.

"If you'd get up more than five minutes before you have to leave, you could actually sit down for a meal once. And maybe even brush your hair," She added as an afterthought, with a resigned look at the ponytail Torrie had hastily pulled her tangled blonde hair into as she ran down the stairs. "I sit down for supper almost every night, thanks to my old-fashioned parents who think families have to eat together," Torrie teased as she grabbed a bagel from the counter and rummaged in the fridge for cream cheese. "And my hair will get messy when I start running into my classroom anyway." "Oh! That reminds me," said her mother. "Mr. McMahon called before you got up. He wants to see you when you reach school."

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Torrie asked warily. Mr. McMahon, the school principle was more than a little formidable. He seemed to be able to be everywhere and know everything, and more than once Torrie's impulsiveness had earned her a reprimand from Mr. McMahon. "I don't think so," Mrs. Wilson replied. "He said he wanted to assign you to a new student." "Maybe he wants me to take on a simple task just to improve my grades in school." Torrie said hopefully. "Think so?" "Not likely," Mrs. Wilson said dryly. "I think he already knows that your school performance is hopeless." Torrie made an evident face, but she just shrugged. Besides, she was much okay with the fact that she atleast _had _grades.

"Probably Mr. M. just wants someone to take care of the new guy," She said, slathering her bagel with cream cheese. She crammed the bagel into her mouth to free her hands so she could grab hold of the black lace sweater that was placed at the coat rack. "Can I borrow your sweater?" She as she approached the coat rack, unhooking the sweater without waiting for an answer. "I can't find mine." "And Mr. McMahon wants _you _to take care of the new student?" Torrie's mother said with a lift of her eyebrows. Ignoring the comment, Torrie wore her mother's sweater before heading out the door. "Bye Mom!" She said with a wave of her bagel. "Gotta run!"

"Hey Melina!" Torrie greeted her best friend. "How are you?" "Oh, I'm fine! And I heard there's a new student in our class!" She replied. "Well you don't say. Well I gotta run Mr. M. wanted to see me!" The Boise beauty impulsively leaned forward to give her a hug before heading down the hall to check in with Mr. McMahon. 'I wonder who this new kid is.' She thought to herself. It was unusual for Mr. McMahon to give her the duty. Though, the thing that struck her most was that a new student would arrive at such a time period.

His office was, as usual, as neat and organized as was Mr. McMahon himself. "Ah, Torrie, I see you've made it to my office," He said. His arms were crossed neatly on top of his desk. "As you know, I've given you the honor of being assigned to our new student. Hopefully, you'll intellectually make it through with him." The Boise Beauty rolled her eyes at the sound of the word "honor" but her gaze just shifted into the silent male teenager that stood at the corner of the room.

'Maybe that's him. He's kind of cute.' She thought. "So he's the guy?" She asked him stretching out her hand in his direction. "Good to know you figured that out." He cleared his voice about to introduce him. To her, his reticence put quite an impression on her. He seemed quite shy and therefore deceived Torrie into believing that it was such an easy task.

"His name is John Cena; he will be going to the same class as you. You shall show him around the school and take care of him. Make sure nothing happens to him otherwise you'll be learning the hard way." He said solemnly.

"What? That's too much work!" She said as she raised her eyebrow. But Torrie had to follow; she could be looking up to a new opportunity just to increase her school performance or just end up worsening it.

"I'm sorry, rules are rules."

"Well, okay. I'm not giving up on the first challenge." She said as she feigned capability followed by a smirk. She couldn't really handle it but acting like she could would atleast build up courage.

"Good to see you're on board. Run along now." Torrie nodded as she went out the room, John followed suit. "Ugh, I'm glad that's over." John said. Torrie was surprised; if he was quiet back at the office why, is he talking now? "I thought you were…shy." She told him. "Shy? Don't joke. I wasn't saying a thing to make an impression." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. Torrie rolled her eyes at the obviousness. "Whatever. Now listen here, I won't be looking after you or taking care of you since it seems like you'll be better at that yourself."

"But aren't you going to show me around?"

"Yeah, yeah! I will! Just don't get on my nerves!"

"Will do."

"Good! Now, let's take a quick ride…don't get any funny ideas." She strolled off.

"Didn't recognize me yet?" He asked to himself as he followed her.

**XxMoonlightCharmxX: I don't think I could consider this well-written but I'm only doing this to impress readers…**


End file.
